


Black Out Days

by ScaliaFics94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scalia, Scolia - Freeform, Scott x Malia - Freeform, Thiam, mallison - Freeform, mallison friendship, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: SCOTTXMALIA: Prompt by Etherealmindss-Malia wakes up in the woods with complete amnesia. Scott finds her before anyone else can. She doesn't know much besides how her body reacts to the Alpha of a species she isn't sure she is.





	Black Out Days

The song for this fic is Phantogram - Black Out Days

MALIA'S POV:

The rainfall woke me up. My eyes flashed open. The dark of the sky wasn't a problem, my eyes didn't need to adjust. My body laid naked on the forest floor.

I sat up in curiosity. Without missing a beat, I wandered through the trees with the sounds of the woodland creatures around me. Everything captivated me. The feel of the night breeze against my bare skin. The crunch under of my feet. The chirps and buzzes I could hear but couldn't find.

The wind took a turn. My arms folded across my chest while my gaze followed the stars. I then had to wonder how it came to be that I was out here. When that answer didn't become clear I tried to backpedal to where I could be or who I was. Neither of those came to me.

For the first time since I woke fear trickled inside of me. The air in my lungs lessened by the minute.

Where was I? Who was I?, I repeatedly yelled in my head.

Car engines came clearer to me. I was naked and afraid. I didn't think, I just ran. I ran until my feet hit the asphalt of the wet street. Headlights burned my eyes. I raised my arms.

The jeep that came to a swerving stop made my heart pound out of my chest, I'd been too frozen with fear to move out of the way. All I'd done was crouch down to protect myself as much as I could.

After a thousand heart-pounding moments, the car door opened. "Malia?"

I looked up at the sound, but couldn't see past the blinding headlights. The word didn't sound familiar but the voice made me feel something.

"Malia," The man sprinted to my side. Big brown eyes stared into mine with too much intensity for my liking. They were striking eyes even with the bags under them. His warm skin looked flawless and smooth. His jaw was strong. "Are you okay?" His voice hit something in me.

The racing still in my heart told me it was fear, fear of this man, so I shoved him back and ran back into the woods.

"Malia!" He called after me. His footsteps weren't heavy like they should've been.

I ran from him like I never ran from anything in my life. Whoever he was he made me feel like I was standing on the cliff's edge just from his voice. What other signs did I need to let me know he was dangerous.

Something in me, more animal than human, wanted out. It wanted to take over and I wanted to let it out to escape this hellish reality that I wanted no part of. My teeth shifted painfully, I cried out. My fingernails became razor-sharp claws. Everything became more intensified than before, which I didn't think was possible. Including the fear of the man running after me.

I didn't want my back to him any longer, so I jumped in the air and landed with several feet of distance between us. I bared my fangs at him in warning, a cautious growl left my throat.

He didn't seem in the least bit afraid of me. His step forward did, however, hold a tentative nature. "Malia," He held his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes glowed a deep red.

This beast in me knew enough to know that red was either a threat or a helping hand. His scent hit me and any and all threat he presented faded away. I fell to my knees. Not necessarily out of domination, but out of defeat. I didn't know anything at all. Not true. The one thing I knew was that this man before me was an Alpha and he was trying to help me.

The closer he got the more his scent affected me. My eyes flickered between the animal and the human part of me. My mouth watered. I wanted to pounce on him.

His dark hair was slicked back, drops of water slid down his tan skin. His fitted black shirt clung to his clearly defined chest, his dark jeans hugged him in a way that caused a growl of need from me.

My eyes shot up to the last quarter moon. The arousal coursed through my body and fortunately, there was only one target. I lunged for him.

His eyes widened. "Crap."

I landed on top of him. Ready to claw his clothes off, my hips pushed into his.

He let out a stifled groan. "Malia, we shouldn't." His hands went to my hips to push me off.

My lips smacked into his. I tasted the Alpha on him, the power, the energy he emitted. My hand cupped his face. "You taste amazing," I said against his lips. I liked how sultry my voice sounded to my ears.

His confusion still made his body stiff, but he was responding to my plays. He let out a little gasp when my other hand snaked down to cup him through his jeans. His eyes glowed bright red. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't care about good," I stared into his eyes. "I want what I want." His name was fuzzy, I couldn't place it but I could taste it. Which was progress from the time I woke up when nothing came to me.

Was Sam his name?

Our eyes stared into each other, the heat between us rose until he was completely hard in my hand.

Sean?

His jaw hardened before he grabbed my face as he sat up and pulled me forward for a teeth clashing, lip biting, hair pulling kiss that made everything that wasn't wet before soaking.

Sebastian?

My hands undid his belt and jeans while I was on his lap. I had no clothes to take off, so it was only him that had the pleasure of stripping.

Once his shirt was in a pile and our bodies were skin to skin I sunk down around him. A little gasp left my lips.

Our eyes never strayed from each other.

Was this what it felt like to be this close to power? Excitement danced along my skin with the rain that got through the canopy of trees.

Simon?

My hips rocked against his, they knew what they needed.

His gaze lowered to my chest. He leaned forward to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He spread his hands across my back, his claws racked along the skin. He sucked on the bud between his lips.

Our bodies tapped into our animal heat, his warmth rolled off him. I ran my hand through his hair while I threw my head back and rode him. "Fuck,"

His fang pierced my nipple.

"Ohh!" I let out another string of obscenities.

He took my reaction and roughly pounded into me.

My eyes fluttered.

His mouth trailed up my neck, he licked and sucked. He breathed into my ear. "Will you come home?"

I nodded out of fear he'd stop if I didn't respond. My hand grabbed at the back of his neck, I needed something to steady me. I couldn't remember ever doing this but I remembered this feeling with him. I think.

His breath tickled my mouth when he met my gaze. "I want to hear you say it,"

My confusion was written over my face. I was trying to focus on how deep he was inside me but he kept talking.

"I want to hear you say you'll come home."

For the first time, I smelled the worry roll off of him. He had something invested in this maybe. Maybe more than a fuck.

Still, I said the words, "I'll come home." They pleased him tremendously.

"You will?" He fucked me faster.

"Yes," I felt saliva coat my fangs. "Right there."

He let a low growl pass his lips.

"Fuck me," I licked his bottom lip.

He leaned forward to catch my mouth with his.

We smiled against each other.

He didn't miss a beat as he pushed me onto my back. His tongue pretty much fucked mine while his cock pounded into me so hard my bones shook.

I was incapable of words at the friction and pure force he ignited inside of my most sensitive part.

The smug look in his eyes when he looked down at me made me flip us over. My hand held his chest down, I smirked at his surprise. I went for gold while I rode the thick monster inside me.

"Fuck, Lia."

I grinned as I took in his golden muscles. I squeezed my walls around him.

He let out a hearty growl, then flipped me back onto my back. His hand went to my throat but didn't quite squeeze, he leaned down into my face. His cock drove in and out of me with so much jurisdiction that I knew that he'd been inside of me before.

I was sure my face was begging for what he had to offer and I didn't feel the least bit ashamed.

He hit a spot and he knew it.

"Yes, don't stop!" I bit my lip. "Don't you fucking stop,"

He hit it again. "Right here?"

My hands went to his ass to help him out. "Yes!" My mouth fell open.

He took my breath away. "God, you're beautiful."

My eyes went to his, that fear from earlier wanted to make its way back but I was in too much bliss to entertain it.

Soon enough his efforts make me cum all around his cock. I squeezed his ass in my hands for good measure.

He pulled out of me and shot his load onto my stomach.

The sight alone made me want to go another round but I knew if anything was to get better we'd have to leave these woods.

He almost immediately looked visibly guilty. He got dressed in his clothes while I attempted to stand on unstable legs. His arms wrapped around me before I could fall.

Flush against his body, I couldn't help that my body responded to his. He was an Alpha after all.

He looked down at my lips but help back what he wanted to do. When he spoke, he said, "I've got some spare clothes in the Jeep for you." He let me stand on my own.

I tried to figure him out but it was no use because all I knew about him was that he was an Alpha and I only knew that because my body told me so. Truthfully, I didn't know what I was. He seemed to.

So I followed him.

He turned up the heat after I settled into the passenger seat.

I looked over at him but he wouldn't look at me.

Had I done something wrong?

The roads looked foreign to me, the houses looked foreign. The people. I wanted to know everything that I didn't remember but it wouldn't come.

When he stopped in front of a house with all the lights on my heart thudded.

I looked at him.

He looked at me, but his eyes were different. "You're home." He got out of the car with the slam of the door.

I did the same, trying to figure out what I'd done to him. Hell, he'd been in my guts minutes ago and enjoyed it if I recalled.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" I walked up the driveway behind him.

He gave a curt laugh. "You're unbelievable."

I could believe it.

My hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey, can you talk to me like a person?"

He ripped his hand away. "Now you want to talk?"

My head spun. I thought he was happy I was coming home so why all of a sudden was he not happy? What had I done to him?

"We can talk later," He shot me a look. "First, you explain to them why you left." He forced the front door open.

I walked into the house with my heart in my throat. Familiar scents surrounded me but I didn't recognize not one person that did.

A sandy blonde haired girl bounced over to me with a hug, followed by a strawberry blonde girl. Both were gorgeous, but I didn't feel anything toward them.

I patted their backs tentatively.

The sandy blonde one reeled her head back to inspect me. "Something's wrong," She pulled away.

A pale dark-haired guy with cute moles on his face stared with his hands on his hips.

The eyes of the others made me feel nervous. I backed myself into the nearest corner from the feeling of a threat. My fangs popped out and I growled at them.

"What's wrong with her?" I beefy guy asked the Alpha, his eyes were a bright blue.

"Is she sick?" The shorter guy of the crew asked, his eyes glowed golden yellow.

The Alpha walked into my view, his buff arms folded across his chest. Those red eyes glared into mine. He let out a warning growl for me to calm down. When he registered the fight left in me his eyes faded back to a deep brown. He raised his hands while he stepped forward.

Tears pricked at my eyes. I was scared.

"Why is she scared of us?" The pretty redhead asked.

"I don't know," The Alpha pondered.

The girl that first hugged me pushed forward. "She doesn't know who we are, genius." She got to her knees in a show of not being a threat. "Do you know who I am?"

My head shook slightly.

"Fuck," The Alpha blew out a heavy breath. "Do you know who I am?"

My eyes landed on his and I had to regrettably shake my head. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. A few tears leaked over and slid down my face. I didn't like the hurt on his face.

His hand slid down his tired face. "How did this happen?" His voice boomed against the walls.

The girl offered a hand. "My name is Allison. I'm not going to hurt you." She gave a kind smile. Her light coffee colored eyes seemed genuine.

My hand fell into hers. A part of me felt like I could breathe again.

"Lydia," She looked at the other girl. "I can't believe you didn't realize this sooner, Scott." She glared at the Alpha.

He looked at a loss for words.

"She's spending the night in my room," Allison stated. "Give us the night to acclimate her."

"But-"

Lydia silenced the short one with a green-eyed look.

I think I liked these girls after all.

We headed for the stairs.

My head turned to meet the gaze of who I now know was called Scott. I tried to convey I was sorry for my lack of knowledge but the way he stared at me left me without words.

A/N: This is per request of etherealmindss cuz we both missed Scalia but we had no motivation to go back to our old fics for the past few months. I haven't had much time to write the past month being that I had two full-time jobs so that I can save for my move to Arizona next summer. Anyway, if you like this let me know. If you don't please give me a specific reason why and I'd love to chat with you about it :) I do plan on continuing this. I'm mostly on my new Instagram zaven_murven. P.S: I really love the last lyric of this song cuz I think it sums up this fic/first chapter perfectly.


End file.
